


What We Are

by Aki_teru



Series: Dem Bois [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Rarepair, Second gen captains, next gen captains, ngc week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_teru/pseuds/Aki_teru
Summary: Enno and Kawa figure out what they want their relationship to be. Futakuchi doesn't want Akaashi to leave just yet. Shirabu doesn't want to leave Teru's warmth. Yahaba just wishes he could meddle in his friend's relationships.___________________________________________________________________________________#hq-nextgen  NEXT GEN CAPTAINS FANWEEK 2018  https://hq-nextgen.tumblr.com/Day 5 “Fluff”This takes place after “Capture the Flag...or....Someone’s Heart?” in my Dem Bois series.





	What We Are

“So...” Ennoshita drawled. It was late, and the sun had set some time ago, while he and his friends were at dinner. They’d parted ways, and now Ennoshita and Kawanishi were walking in silence at a painfully slow pace.

“So,” Kawanishi repeated quietly. “....Kenjirou knew about....us....”

“Yeah,” Ennoshita shrugged, eying the ground as they walked. “I, uh. I didn’t mention your name or anything. He just...”

“He figured it out,” Kawanishi stated, unsurprised. He smiled. “I can’t believe he didn’t tell me he knew.”

Ennoshita chuckled, the tension leaving his body. “Well he found out this morning, so he hasn’t exactly had much time to say anything.”

“We roomed together,” Kawanishi said, casting an amused look toward his _friend_. “I thought he seemed weird today. He kept watching me while we were packing. Like he wanted to say something.” He smirked at the thought. “I bet he was silently plotting this all along.”

“That bastard..” Ennoshita mumbled. “He told me he would see if you liked me...”

“Huh?”

Ennoshita shook his head, dismissing the issue. He seemed to be thinking deeply, focusing his stare on the sidewalk ahead of them. They walked in silence for a few minutes before he spoke up again, his stare not leaving the ground. “Hey, Taichi...” he started, his voice calm. He stopped in his tracks and turned to look up at his _friend._ “....What are we?” he asked at last, not breaking eye contact.

It was as if the world slowed around them, and they became unaware of everything outside of themselves. Kawanishi let out a foggy breath, and he felt the cold air biting at his fingers. He stood motionless as those dark eyes latched onto his own.

He wasn’t sure.

He didn’t know the answer.

“What are we.....?” he repeated in a whisper.

“Yeah,” Ennoshita gulped, flicking his eyes away as he shifted to brush the bangs off of his forehead.

Kawanishi watched him closely and took a step forward, narrowing the gap between them. “..What do you want us to be?” he asked hopefully.

Ennoshita didn’t bother fighting the smile that made its way onto his face. He glanced at their feet and then back up at Kawanishi’s face, leaning forward to close the distance between them. “What do _you_ want us to be?” he whispered, his lips grazing Kawanishi’s.

“Quit teasing me,” Kawanishi laughed and kissed him.

Ennoshita kissed back, reaching his arms around Kawanishi’s neck to pull him closer. He pulled away after a moment, grinning. “So you wanna go on a date? Like, an _actual_ date that’s more than just a booty call,” he asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

At that, Kawanishi laughed again. “I have the feeling we’ll be having a lot of movie dates.”

“Of course,” Ennoshita responded, his eyes lighting up with excitement. “What else would you expect from a film major?” He slid his hand into Kawanishi’s, and the two of them continued walking, talking about the different things they’d do together. “And you’ll get to witness all the shit we do to Shirabu first-hand. Free of charge,” he joked, discussing how their new relationship would integrate Kawanishi into their group.

“Is that really okay though?” Kawanishi asked, more for amusement than actual concern. “Your group is for captains, right?”

“Well, Yamamoto was actually the vice captain,” Ennoshita noted and shrugged. “And it’s not like it really matters. As long as we get along and have fun. Besides, it’d be nice to have you around. I’m sure Shira and Teru would like it too.”

“I really want to be able to hang out with you guys......but I won’t be in Tokyo, you know,” Kawanishi stated, casting an apologetic look toward his now-boyfriend. “And with helping my family’s business, I’m not sure how often I’ll be able to visit.”

“It’s gonna suck having to do long distance stuff,” Ennoshita admitted. “But I will literally take the train back to Miyagi every weekend if I have to.”

Kawanishi smiled, rolling his eyes just a bit. “Every other weekend,” he declared. “And I’ll  find a way to come down to Tokyo on the other weekends. If that’ll work for you.”

“Of course it’ll work,” Ennoshita said, squeezing Kawanishi’s hand. “We’ll have to plan some fun stuff with the group whenever you visit.”

“That’d be cool.”

Ennoshita glanced up at him. “Would your parents be okay with me staying at your place when I visit?” he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

“I’m sure they’d be fine with it,” he shrugged. “They don’t really care what I do or who comes over.”

“If you say so,” Ennoshita sighed and slipped his hand out of Kawanishi’s as they came into view of the Ennoshita household. “...It’s probably better if we’re _just friends_ in front of my parents,” he explained, looking disappointed and apologetic. “Sorry..”

Kawanishi gave him a lopsided smile, a sympathetic look in his eye. “I’d rather you not be in a bad situation,” he said, walking Ennoshita up to the door. “I’ll....see you around?”

Ennoshita snorted. “Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow, Taichi.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t wanna say goodbyeeeeee,” Futakuchi whined, latching himself onto Akaashi. “This weekend was the best. Do you really have to go back already?”

Akaashi smiled, patting him on the back. “I’m sorry, but I have a lot to work on before I start work this coming week.”

Futakuchi let out a sound of disapproval. “Can’t you do work here?”

“No,” Akaashi answered bluntly. “I can’t.”

At this, Futakuchi sighed and pulled away. “Fine,” he pouted, his eyes glassing over a bit.

Akaashi noticed this and chose not to comment. Instead, he pulled his boyfriend in for another hug and planted a soft kiss on his neck. “I’ll see you in a couple of weeks.”

Another sigh escaped Futakuchi. “That’s so long though...”

Rolling his eyes, Akaashi pulled out of the hug. “I’ll talk to you every day, and there’s always the chat group too.”

“M’kay..” Futakuchi mumbled, giving up. He then perked up just a bit and gave Akaashi a quick kiss. “Good luck with your work stuff. Don’t stress too much. And try to get good sleep. Call me if insomnia is a bitch,” he added, rambling on.

Akaashi laughed softly. “Insomnia is always a bitch.”

“So I guess you’ll be calling me then.”

“Right,” Akaashi replied with a smile. He turned to Bokuto, who had been standing aside as they waited for their train. “You ready to head back, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto frowned, his face scrunching up childishly. “AkaaaaAAshi, do we really have to go?”

 “Keeeeiiijiiiiii” Futakuchi joined in, slumping over his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“AkaAshi.”

“KeiJIIII!”

Akaashi sighed deeply, his shoulders drooping in defeat. “You two,” he mumbled, shaking his head. “Alright, you win. We can leave in the morning.”

The other two yelled in victory, both jumping forward to hug Akaashi.

Akaashi rolled his eyes. He knew they would make a formidable pair. And he was weak against both of them. He sighed and smiled.

But if having the two most important people in his life get along meant giving in to their foolish desires every once in a while.......well....he’d be okay with that.

 

* * *

 

 

“You ready to go home, Kenjirou?”

Shirabu hummed into Terushima’s shoulder but made no move to get up. They were sitting at a bench near the park where they had been playing capture the flag with their friend group earlier. After dinner, they had gone off on a walk, not wanting to return home just yet.

It wasn’t freezing outside, but it was still pretty cold, and Shirabu wasn’t quite ready to leave the warmth of his boyfriend’s side...even though he knew they would still be going to the same place.

It still felt strange to him, going to Terushima’s house. Sure, he’d lived there briefly over winter break many months ago. But they hadn’t been dating then.

They had moved his stuff from his dorms that morning, but it was still weird to think about it. From this point on, he’d be living with _Yuuji._

And that realization couldn’t keep the blush off of Shirabu’s face.

“You cold?” Teru asked, tilting his head down to see the redness of his boyfriend’s cheeks. “We should probably head home, Kenjirou,” he whispered, smiling. “I don’t want you getting sick just so we can cuddle here. Besides,” he continued, “we can continue cuddling at home, you know!”

Terushima seemed very excited about the prospect of cuddling when they got home, and Shirabu was certainly not going to deny him such a thing. So he reluctantly lifted his head from Teru’s shoulder and stood from the bench, extending his arm down to help his boyfriend up.

Terushima happily took hold of his hand, intertwining their fingers. “Does this mean extra cuddle time? Are you in a cuddly mood, Kenjirou?”

Shirabu almost snorted a laugh. “I’m always in a cuddly mood with you,” he confessed.

“Kenjirou!!!” Terushima’s grip on Shirabu’s hand tightened, not wanting to let go.  “Really? You are?!”

“I am,” Shirabu admitted. “All the time...I just prefer not to indulge in it in front of the others. I have a snotty brat reputation to uphold,” he joked.

Terushima laughed out loud, and they continued talking on their way home.

When they got there, they actually found an empty house, to Shirabu’s surprise.

“Where’s your family?” he asked curiously, closing Teru’s bedroom door behind himself.

Terushima immediately started stripping his clothes in favor of more comfortable pajamas. “Mom and sis are visiting my aunt. Dad went camping with my uncles. And I think my bro is staying at his friend’s house? So...yeah! We got the house to ourselves,” he beamed and practically launched himself onto his bed, spreading across it. He stretched, then settled down and patted his chest, silently calling his boyfriend over.

Shirabu rolled his eyes and went over to the pile of belongings he’d stored in his boyfriend’s room. Digging out some sweatpants and a t-shirt, he quickly changed clothes and joined Terushima on the bed, burying himself in Teru’s warmth.

 

* * *

 

 

Yahaba yawned and lifted himself out of bed as his phone rang.

“Hey,” he answered tiredly, lazily holding the phone to the side of his head. “How was work?”

A grunt came through the speaker. _“It was work,”_ Kyoutani stated.

Yahaba giggled. “That bad, huh?”

 _“It was just annoying,”_ Kyoutani answered. _“How was your play-date?”_

“Play date?” Yahaba repeated, pretending to be offended. “What am I, a child?”

_“.....A huge child.”_

Yahaba rolled his eyes, triggering a long yawn. “It was fun,” he answered at last. “Jerks scared me again though. And Shirabutt plotted on his own to get Enno a boyfriend, so I’m kinda mad I didn’t get to do anything with that,” he fussed.

 _“You scare too easy,”_ Kyoutani told him, and Yahaba could hear him sigh into the phone. _“And I’m sure you’ll get your chance eventually.”_

Yahaba yawned again. “But I don—” he yawned. “know who I could possibly do that for. Yamamoto maybe. But I still barely know him, so I just don’t think that’ll be as satisfying.....Ugh, why did Shira have to go and plot without me.”

_“....Because you argue all the time?”_

Yahaba was caught off guard by the statement and furrowed his eyebrows, tightening the grip on his phone. “What? We don’t argue _that_ much...At least not anymore.”

Kyoutani laughed. _“Okay, sure. You only complain about the things he says and does all the time.”_

Yahaba growled lowly. “He’s an annoying brat, but he’s my friend. And he didn’t involve any of the others in his plan either, so I imagine he didn’t exclude me on purpose. ....I think.”

_“You get way too worked up about this.”_

Yahaba bit his lip, feeling embarrassed. “I know. I just.....everyone plotted to get _us_ together, and ever since, I’ve just really wanted to help my friends find someone too. But then they just all worked things out themselves, and now I’m running out of friends to help.”

 _“If you would whine less, you might make more friends,”_ Kyoutani joked.

Yahaba gasped in offense but found himself smiling. “Listen here Mr. Lone Wolf,” he started, but his boyfriend interrupted before he could finish.

 _“I don’t need other friends,”_ he stated. _“You’re enough. And I should probably let you go to bed,”_ he finished, chuckling a bit.

“...Yeah,” Yahaba agreed, smiling contently as he closed his eyes. “Night, Kentarou.”

_“....Night.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I decided yesterday that I was going to write this for today. The vast majority of this was written last night...so yeah. I hope it doesn't feel too last minute.  
> Also, I did not proofread this one, so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> Hope you like it!!
> 
> Thanks for reading & please leave a comment!


End file.
